


Pregnancy Scare

by UselessLesbian1698



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Major, F/F, Pregnacy Scare, Tumblr Prompt, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian1698/pseuds/UselessLesbian1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt #73</p><p>“Will you quit fidgeting?” Alex let out an exasperated sigh and looked up from her computer to level a glare at her sister.</p><p>“I can’t help it.” Kara groaned and flopped back on the exam table, covering her eyes with her hands. She was supposed to be at work right now but instead she was sitting in Alex’s lab at the DEO, waiting for her wife to show up while Alex ran a myriad of tests on her. God she wished Cat’s meeting would hurry up and be over already. “I can’t believe we’re even here right now.”</p><p>“Well we wouldn’t be here if someone had used protection.” </p><p>“How was I supposed to know that my wife-my very human wife could possible get me pregnant? I’m an alien Alex! Oh Rao how did this even happen?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Scare

“Will you quit fidgeting?” Alex let out an exasperated sigh and looked up from her computer to level a glare at her sister.

“I can’t _help_ it.” Kara groaned and flopped back on the exam table, covering her eyes with her hands. She was supposed to be at work right now but instead she was sitting in Alex’s lab at the DEO, waiting for her wife to show up while Alex ran a myriad of tests on her. God she wished Cat’s meeting would hurry up and be _over_ already. “I can’t believe we’re even here right now.”

“Well we wouldn’t be here if _someone_ had used protection.”

“How was I supposed to know that my wife-my very human wife could possible get me pregnant? I’m an alien Alex! Oh Rao how did this even happen?!”

“Well...” Alex drawled glancing up from her screen. “When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, or in this case a horny alien and her human can’t keep it in their pants-”

“ _Alex_ ,” Kara whined and sat up giving her sister her most pitiful pout. “I’m totally freaking out over here and you’re making lame jokes.”

“It’s not like there’s much else to do while I run these tests.”

“Not helping.”

“Hey, this is what happens when your wife potentially knocks you up. You get to spend some quality time in the lab under the red sun lamps so I can treat you like a lab rat.”

 “I can’t wait until you and Lucy have to go through this.”

“Ah but we won’t,” Alex shot her sister a smug grin.  “Because when Lucy and I decide to have kids there will be quite a bit of planning involved. No pregnancy scares for the human couple thank you.”

“Lucky.” Kara muttered sullenly, crossing her arms over her chest. Her frown depended. “I want Cat.”

“You wanting Cat is what got us into this mess.” Alex muttered setting the lab equipment to run the last test.

Kara scoffed and threw the pillow from the exam table at her sister who caught it easily. “You suck.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you didn’t talk to Alura about this being a possibility back when you and Cat got together.” Alex stood and walked across the lab to the pouting Kryptonian. “Besides, I though you wanted kids?”

“I do, it’s just...” Kara began fidgeting with the hem of her sweater and looked down with a shrug. “I don’t know.”

“Not ready to be a mom?” Alex tried to get the superhero to meet her eyes with a small smile. “Because if that’s the case you probably shouldn’t have fallen in love with a woman who already has a teenager. A teenager who totally adores you, by the way.”

“No, no, I love Carter. He’s the kindest, smartest, most wonderful kid in the world. I couldn’t have asked for a better son. And getting to raise him with Cat is more than I could ever ask for. It’s just, I wasn’t around for most of his critical development years; I know how to raise a pre-teen alright, but a baby? I have clue when it comes to babies, what if I’m horrible at it?” Kara continued to fidget as she stared firmly at the floor. “And yeah he’s still human and you guys are fragile compared to me but he’s still a pretty sturdy kid. A baby just seem so... _breakable._ ”

 

“So _that’s_ why you’ve been so worried about this.” Kara’s head snapped up to see her wife standing in the entrance to Alex’s lab, a soft look on her face.

“Cat...” Kara cursed the red lamps Alex had put her under in order to be able to take blood samples, without her super hearing she hadn’t hear the other woman approach. “I...”

“I knew you weren’t telling the truth when you said you were fine. You’re a horrible liar darling.” Cat walked over and took her wife’s face in her hands, placing a soft kiss on her lips. “Why didn’t you talk to me?”

Alex quietly stepped back and went back to monitoring the tests, knowing that Cat would be able to sooth her sister’s worries.

“I don’t know, Cat.” Kara placed her hands on her wife’s hips and played with the fabric there. “You’ve had so much going on recently and you’ve already done the whole baby thing before and you’re not freaking about possibly having another so I was worried you’d think I was being juvenile with how worried I am about it.”

“Oh My Love, I’m never too busy for you; you and our children will _always_ come first in my life, you know that.” Kara nodded and sniffled slightly. “And yes, while I have “done the baby thing” before any child _we_ have would be half Kryptonian and I’ve never dealt with a potentially super powered child before. That certainly worries me. And you have every right to be nervous, I was terrified for half my pregnancy with Adam _and_ Carter.”

“I know but even if they’re half Kryptonian, what if I’m not careful enough? They would still be a _baby,_ What if...what if I hurt them?” Kara tried to blink away the moisture that gathered in her eyes but failed as a single tear slid down her face. Her next words were a whisper. “What if I’m horrible at it?”

“Kara you’ve been around babies before and been completely fine and children love you. You’re only panicking now because this would be your own child, _our_ child.” Cat gently wiped the tear away and placed a kiss to the spot where it had been. “And you’re already a fantastic mother to Carter. You’re so kind and gentle with him and always have been and firm when you need to be. You’re always there for him when he needs you and you love him _so much_. I have no doubt you’ll be just as wonderful with this child. Yes you’ll make mistakes-we both will-but that’s part of parenting. And in the end we’ll be doing this together as a team. That’s the important part. Besides Carter is absolutely thrilled at the idea of being a big brother. So no matter what that test says, we’ll handled it together as a family, alright?”

Kara nodded and met Cat’s eyes with a small smile. “Okay. Yeah you’re right. You’re always right.” She leaned in to give her wife a kiss.

“Of course I am.” Cat leaned in for the kiss and Kara couldn’t help but notice the look of relief on her face when they parted.

“Hey, you alright?” She gave Cat’s hips a gentle squeeze.

“Yes, yes of course, it’s just,” She cleared her throat and adjusted Kara’s sweater on her shoulders, not meeting her wife’s eyes. “For a moment I was worried that you might not want to have the baby, might not want to have my baby.”

“What? Cat No!” Kara grasped the smaller woman’s hands in both of hers and brought them up to her chest. “Cat, the fact that this baby would actually be _our baby_ , half you and half me is so completely wonderful. I don’t have any words to describe it. We talked about having a baby someday but I figured that we would adopt or use a donor. The fact that I might very well be carrying _your_ baby, a baby that could have my nose and your gorgeous eyes and smile, you have no idea how badly I want that. Tiny Cat, this could happen, we could be having a baby that’s equally parts both of us and no one else and that makes me so incredibly happy.”

Kara reached forward and pulled Cat into her arms, tucking the smaller woman’s head under her chin. Cat sighed and snuggled closer, closing her eyes. “I want it too, so much.”

Across the room the computer beeped softly signaling to Alex that the test were completed. She allowed the couple to enjoy their moment for a little bit longer while she went over the results to ensure everything was accurate. Printing them out she placed the papers in a folder and cleared her throat causing both women to look up, eyeing the folder anxiously.

She extended it with an impassive look on her face and Cat took it with shaking hands. “I’m gonna give you some privacy, I’ll be in Lucy’s office if you need me.”

With that the older Danvers left the lab shutting the door behind her. Cat held the folder tightly and looked up at Kara.

“No matter what this say’s, we’re going to be okay. Together.”

Kara nodded. “Together.”

Cat turned so her back was resting against Kara’s chest that way Kara could see over her shoulder. “Ready?”

“Open it.” Kara spoke in a whisper.

Cat flipped the folder open and scanned its contents before letting out a sigh. “I have no idea what any of this means.”

“Alex told me what I’m looking for, when she started testing.” Kara’s voice was quiet and hoarse as she scanned the page. “Alura’s AI said I was exhibiting signs of kryptonian pregnancy, it was wrong...I’m not...We’re not having a baby.”

Cat set the folder down and turned around in her wife’s arms to pull her closer. “We’re okay.” She whispered. Kara nodded and pulled back. Surprisingly there were no tears.

“Yeah we are.” She reached out to run her fingers through Cat’s hair. “Do you still want to have a baby with me?”

“Yes, so much.” Cat caught Kara’s palm and pressed a kiss to it. “Do you?”

“More than anything.” Kara grinned and pulled Cat in for a slow burning kiss. The kiss soon grew heated as hands roamed and Cat pulled back breathless as Kara continued to kiss down her neck. The older woman let out a groan as Kara sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, her voice breath as she spoke.

“Well then, let’s go home and make a baby.” Kara let out a laugh against Cat’s neck and pulled back still giggling.

“We’re going to have a baby.” She squealed, jumping off the exam table and wrapping her arms around Cat with a gin so wide it almost split her face.

“We are.” Cat’s smile was just as wide as she leaned in to kiss her wife again.

* * *

After leaving the lab Alex made her way to Lucy’s office. After she and Hank had been pardoned Hank had stepped down as director and seceded the position to Lucy and Alex as Co-Directors, the Martian having decided to stay on at the DEO as a full time Agent and council to the newly appointed directors.

Arriving at the office located directly next to her own Alex leaned against the open doorway and smiled at what she saw. Her fiancé appeared to be working at her computer but Alex could tell from the reflection in the glass cabinet behind the desk that the other woman was actually looking at baby clothes online.

Alex reached up and knocked on the door frame causing Lucy’s head to shoot up and a soft smile to spread across her face when she saw just who was paying her a visit.

“Afternoon Director Lane.” Alex teased entering the room and shutting the door behind her.

“Director Danvers,” Lucy stood and moved to meet Alex in front of the desk with a loving kiss, her arms moving to loop around Alex’s neck. They pulled back after a long moment, a grin on Lucy’s face. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Cat’s with Kara now, so I figured I’d see what you’re up to. I haven’t seen you since this morning.” Alex pecked Lucy’s lips softly, wrapping her arms tighter around the other woman.

“Mhhh, have I told you how much I like it when you pay me visits?” Lucy leaned up and placed a kiss to the taller woman’s cheek. “But I’m not doing much, just finishing some paperwork, signing off on a few field reports.”

“Oh really?” Alex reached past Lucy with one arm to turn the laptop around. The screen displaying an infant onesie with the words “My Aunt’s Rock” on the front. “What field report is this part of?”

“Okay fine, I tried to work but couldn’t focus on anything. I’m too excited. Soooo,” Lucy looked up at Alex nervously. “Is Kara... _you know_?”

Alex shook her head. “It looks like the AI was wrong. Kara isn’t pregnant.”

“Oh.” A look of concern overtook Lucy’s face. “How are Kara and Cat?”

“They’re okay, or at least they will be.” Alex gave her fiancé a small smile. “Besides Kara might not be pregnant now but now they know it’s possible I don’t imagine she’ll stay that way for long.”

“Really?” Lucy’s eyes lit up.

“Yup, while I was in the lab they both were taking about how they want a baby together.”

“That’s great!” Lucy turned in Alex’s arms back to her laptop and began to scroll through her online cart. “I found so many cute little outfits but this one is my favorite, I can’t wait until I get to put the baby in it.”

“Seriously? Cat’s going to hate all of these. ” Alex let out a chuckle at some of the options, including a pair of lion footy pajamas and more “I love my aunts” themed shirts.

“If Cat hate’s it it’s all the more reason to get it. Anyway this is our first chance to buy stuff like this so I’m not wasting the opportunity. Besides it isn’t like I can get it for carter, can I?”

“He likes the coco mug you had made for him that says “My aunt can beat up your Aunt”.” Alex shrugged as her phone vibrated with a new message from Kara. She scanned it quickly and let out a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“Kara and Cat want to know if we can pick Carter up from school and keep him with us for the night since it’s a Friday.”

“Wow they really don’t waste time do they?” Lucy close her laptop and began packing up her belongings.

“I guess not.” Alex shot off a text in reply before making her way toward the door. “Let me just grab my stuff and then we can go.”

Alex reappeared a few minutes later with her bag over her shoulder and held out her hand to Lucy. “Ready to go?”

“Yup.” Lucy took the hand and pulled her fiancé from the office. “Let’s go get our nephew, at least _he’ll_ enjoy looking at adorable outfits that Cat will hate with me.”

Alex smiled and shook her head as she followed the love of her life out of the base and listened to the different clothing options she was listing. One particular ensemble causing her to cringe and put her foot down. “Lucy Ella Lane you are _not_ putting our future niece or nephew in a _sailor suit._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> *throws super late prompt at the masses and runs away*
> 
>  
> 
> Come prompt me or just yell with me about your supergirl feelings at over at Alex-Fight-Me-Danvers.tumblr.com


End file.
